Pol
/pol/ /pol/, or Politically Incorrect, is a excellent place filled with redpills and happenings. The board itself is arguably a Bastion of Free Speech, but implying that fucking matters. The 4craft faction, upholding its board's traditions, is full of autistic degenerates who can't play the game for shit, but still are autistic enough to care about 4craft. It prides itself as one of the big 4 factions while having the most shit leaders. Tactics >implying Army From the depths of slum and cobblestone cube, comes the fighting force of pol. Befitting it's origins, majority is equipped with iron armor, sometimes golden and leather armor sets. Golden, because pol has never heard of golden apples, and considers gold to be junk, and leather, because breeding cows is easy. If you're lucky, you may see some pollacks with diamond armor that are even enchanted. Potions and bows are a foreign concept to pol, because pol has not yet reached the Arrowfarming-age, which precedes the Netherfarming-age. As much as pol would like to roleplay as Nazi Germany, it's real world counterpart would be Soviet Union. History pre-v5 Noone fucking knows because current /pol/'s tradition began in v5. post-v5 As of v5, /pol/ has been rused and manipulated by a Moorspic named ZeeKaiser. This man was only 5'9 when he did this and was able to outshill literal Belarusian Jews and their poor-ass leader. ZeeKaiser was soon beheaded for his mememouthing and autism and our glorious leader, Octavian, took over. Octavian however, was mute, because he was so spergy and a fucking weeb he decided to suck his grandfathers cock 24/7/365. Anyway, he was total shit. And was later revealed to have rigged the elections. Our base, AKA Fort Happening was established when some scrub to dug a hole out in the mountain. The next day, horsecucks sent a "scouting party" of 8 people in full diamond gear. This resulted in a snowball fight, because slum forces of pol were not confident enough to attack even though they had 3:1 number advantage. Looking at ponyfuckers from the walls of Fort Happening, it was becoming apparent that noone was giving any orders. Some poor sod suggested charging the ponyfuckers, pol, acting on a whim without an authority did so. Ponyfuckers got surprised and started hauling ass like little bitches. Casualties were 3 people on the mlp side. Then the co-joined raid of a and mlp shoa'd pol's fort, ruined stables where only strong white horses were bred, and worst of all destroyed the burning swastika with wither. Pol didnt even get to see the destruction, as it was on the defensive inside their mine. After a 1-3 hour stalemate, pol along with its allies flanked enemy forces and retook the Fort. Octavian was busy jerking his dong to Shota and Loliporn. Filipskit, set out to build the Allseeing Eye, or the /pol/amid. It took one night and the tears of 6 million wise french men :^^)) to create our glorious pyramid. Soon, the next battle erupted. As led by the Belarusian Kike from Warsaw himself, he established a base in the nether with a direct bridge connect to the weeaboos claims. This set off the Border War, as it was called. About a day or two of shitflinging before a few valiant /pol/acks found an "exploit" into the Weebs nether base. After losing the biggest raid orchestrated by unified pol to date, pol split into two factions after having enough of Octavian's incompetence. v6 Being the most retarded launch of all 4craft iterations, it gave pol enough time to develop internal drama and split. 4cis spent most of the time in autism cube while the remaining pol was too busy being irrelevant. CultureCategory:Board The most horrifying spawn of the pol faction is its culture, which has it's roots in the teamspeak rooms. Literally speaking in shitposts aka "shitmouthing" and creation of new cancerous memes is the daily routine. Sometimes when stars align, pollacks lead interesting discussions about politics. Traditions include splitting into two factions, roleplaying as mudslimes and doxxing each other for fun. Notable members * Octavian Autistic underage faggot with no microphone that rigged elections in v5. Took him only 5 days to run the biggest faction in v5 into ground * Velocir_X Manlet that lead mudslime roleplaying splinter faction in v6 known as 4cis,probably a Polish Jew. * Dante Weeb Serb that was the temporary leader of pol in v6 and then didn't want to hand over leader ship to the Manlet. * Mattdedu88 A faggot Belarusian Kike from Warsaw, he literally cannot comprehend his own autism to realize that he is a power-hungry twat, he will be excommunicated soon however. * Dr. Goldstein Truly Epan Doge Doctor of Internal Medicine:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD * Zeekaiser Little twat who will go far if he doesn't explode in a fit of meme-rage against Gentlemen of the Afro-American Persuasion *Filipskit Who is this? A plane? A satellite? Agnetha's white pants? Little is known about this legendary builder of the Polamyd.